The Nose Knows
by Terrance
Summary: When Sabrina lies to Harvey about not going out her nose gets bigger!!


The Nose Knows  
  
"Good morning everyone," Sabrina said as she entered the kitchen with a smile on her face.  
  
"What's going on what do you want?" asked Hilda.   
  
"Hilda!" Zelda said as she hit her with her elbow.   
  
"I want some food but none of these worms wouldn't give me some," Salem said.  
  
"Who you're calling a worm?" asked Hilda in surprise. "Zelda do the honors," she continued.  
  
Zelda zapped him into a worm; Salem slithered across the counter as he said, "I forgot they were witches."  
  
"Anyway can I go to the movies with Valerie, she and I are celebrating a little because Mr. Kraft is sick and he will be absent for the next few days," Sabrina said.  
  
"I don't mind as long as you're back by curfew," replied Zelda.   
  
"Curfew," Sabrina murmured. "I am almost an adult can you increase it a little?" she continued.   
  
"Yeah, Zelda lighten up," Hilda said as she sipped her coffee.   
  
"I'm sorry Sabrina but I want you in at a descent hour, now you can go to the movies but your curfew remains the same," Zelda replied.   
  
"Now I see what Salem means when he said you were worms," Sabrina said as she walked out of the kitchen door.   
  
"Hey Sabrina," Harvey said as he approached her while she was at her locker.  
  
"Hi Harvey," she replied.   
  
"Are you going to the party tomorrow night," he asked.   
  
"Sorry I can't," she replied.  
  
"My aunts want me in tomorrow night for some reason," she replied as they proceeded to walk through the halls.   
  
"Hi Sabrina," Valerie said as she approached she and Harvey.  
  
"Hi Valerie," Sabrina replied.  
  
"Are we still going to the movies tomorrow night?" Valerie asked. Sabrina frowned as she hit Valerie with her elbow.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you said your aunts wanted you in tomorrow night," Harvey said.  
  
"Uh," Sabrina stammered.   
  
"Sabrina if you're gonna lie to me maybe we shouldn't be going out," Harvey said.  
  
"No it's not that Harvey it's just that I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Sabrina replied as they stopped in the hallway.  
  
"I guess it is that because now you hurt me even more," Harvey said as he walked away.  
  
"Harvey," Sabrina shouted. "Harvey wait," she continued. But Harvey continued walking.   
  
"Thanks a lot Valerie," Sabrina said with a frown.   
  
Sabrina went to the girls' bathroom and saw Libby in there.  
  
"Are you going to my party tomorrow night?" Libby asked. "Oops I forgot freaks aren't allowed," Libby said giggling as she walked right pass Sabrina.   
  
As Libby walked out of the door Sabrina zapped a hole in the back of her skirt. She heard everyone laughing outside and Libby screaming.   
  
"Ah music to my ears," Sabrina said. She heard Libby coming back towards the bathroom she zapped it shut.  
  
"Spellman let me in this bathroom," she said twisting the doorknob impatiently.   
  
Sabrina looked into the mirror and her nose had become larger and longer.   
  
"Oh my god what's happening to me?" she asked herself as she touched her nose. She tried to zap it back to normal size but it didn't work. " I have to get home," she said as she zapped herself into her room.   
  
"Why are you here so early," Salem asked. "Why is your hand over your nose?" Salem asked.   
  
Sabrina removed her hand from her nose as she frowned.   
  
"Bazooka!" shouted Salem. "What are you going to do?" Salem asked.   
  
"Where's the magic book?" she asked. She ran to the magic book and looked through the pages dramatically. "What do I look under?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Try nose," Salem replied.  
  
"Maybe this will work," she said.  
  
"My nose has grown out of proportion  
Go back to normal without distortion" Sabrina chanted.   
  
Her nose went back to normal and she smiled. She took a breath of relief.  
  
"See Salem all I needed was a little magic," she said.   
  
"I guess you're gonna need it again," Salem replied.  
  
'What!" Sabrina said as she looked into the mirror. Her nose had become larger and longer again.   
  
"Oh my god what am I gonna do?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"Ask Hilda and Zelda," Salem replied.   
  
"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda," Sabrina said as she ran downstairs.   
  
"Yes sweety, and why are you home so early?" Zelda asked as she and Hilda sat at the table.   
  
"This is why I'm home," Sabrina replied as she pointed to her nose.   
  
"Oh my, she has PLS Hilda," Zelda said as she stood up and examined her nose.  
  
"What's PLS?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"Pinnochio Lying Syndrome," Hilda replied. "Whenever a witch lies her nose literally increase in size," she continued.   
  
"Is there a spell to cure this?" Sabrina.   
  
"It looks as if you already tried to cure it magically," Zelda replied.   
  
"I did but it only lasted about 10 seconds," Sabrina replied.   
  
"Well what did you lie about?" asked Zelda.   
  
"I told Harvey I was staying in tomorrow night because I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Sabrina replied.   
  
"Well perhaps this spell will work," Zelda said. "Place your hands over your nose and close your eyes," she continued.  
  
"The lie you told Harvey knows  
So bring back her normal nose" Zelda said as she zapped Sabrina nose.   
  
Sabrina removed her hands and looked into the mirror. She jumped up and down as she smiled.   
  
"See that was simple," Hilda said.   
  
"Now I have to get back to school," Sabrina said as she zapped herself into the girls' bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Harvey standing at his locker.   
  
"Harvey I am sorry I lied to you would you please forgive me?" Sabrina asked.   
  
"Yeah I will but we have to base our relationship on trust if we can't trust each other then we're not meant to be together," Harvey said closing his locker door.   
  
"You're right and I do trust you Harvey Kinkle," Sabrina replied as she reached out to hug him. He hugged her back and said, " I trust you to Sabrina Spellman," he replied.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
